sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tropical Jungle
Tropical Jungle – poziom w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Jest siódmym poziomem w historii Sonica, piątym w historii Shadowa i drugim w historii Silvera. Jest to tropikalna dżungla położona w lesie Soleanny, ze śladami ruin. Opis Sonic the Hedgehog Po uratowaniu Księżniczki Elise Sonic musi ją eskortować z powrotem do pałacu, unikając przy tym ścigających go robotów Eggmana. Po drodze Sonic zamierza zabrać ją do jednego z najpiękniejszych miejsc w Soleannie. Jest to siódmy poziom niebieskiego jeża. Podobnie jak w Dusty Desert Sonic nosi na swoich ramionach Elise, ale mimo tego nadal może wykonywać swoje ataki. Niebieski jeż przechodzi przez dwie sekcje poziomu. W pierwszej biega głównie po drzewach i chwyta się lian, które może rozhuśtać. Z kolei na niektórych gałęziach Sonic może zjeżdżać jak po szynach. Druga sekcja składa się głównie z bagien. Gracz może je ominąć poprzez wchodzenie na wyżej położone platformy albo liany. Sonic nie może utonąć w bagnie tak długo jak chroni go moc Elise, podobna do tej która chroniła go przed ruchomymi piaskami w Dusty Desert. Jednakże jeż nie powinien przebywać na bagnie za długo. Po ukończeniu tej sekcji Sonic przejdzie poziom. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow nie pojawia się na tym poziomie we własnej osobie, ale zastępuje go Rouge. Nietoperzyca musi spotkać się z E-123 Omegą, aby dać mu Szmaragd Chaosu który Shadow otrzyma w przyszłości i wróci do teraźniejszości. Rouge przechodzi przez sekcję 3, którą są ruiny wyrastające z bagien. Kamienne mosty przeplatają się z drewnianymi. W wodzie pojawiają się kwiaty lotosu, które działają jak trampolina, oraz wielkie żółwie które służą jako platformy do poruszania się nad wodą. Dla Rouge poziom jest bardzo krótki i prosty, ze względu na możliwość szybowania i wspinania się po ścianach. Silver the Hedgehog Dla Silvera jest to drugi poziom. Po wylądowaniu w teraźniejszości jeż musi znaleźć drogę do Soleanny i zabić Sonica, który jest rzekomo odpowiedzialny za katastrofę jaka dotknęła jego przyszłość. Silver przechodzi przez ten sam obszar co Rouge. Jego psychokinetyczne zdolności pozwalają mu chwytać rozmieszczone na ołtarzach kule i rzucać nimi w przeciwników. Silver może również rzucać podniesionymi przedmiotami w owoce, które przywołują żółwie, a także pnie drzew na linach, która działają jak tarany. Ułatwiają przemieszczanie się nad wodą. Medale Medale Sonica # Po wydostaniu się z wielkiego drzewa medal będzie zawieszony w powietrzu nad Egg Gunnerem. # Po wyskoczeniu z pierwszej liany zeskocz na dolny drewniany pomost i znajdź medal ukryty pod skrzyniami. # Podczas jazdy po szynach. Obok latającego po lewej stronie Egg Gunnera zeskocz w lewo aby zebrać medal. # Po zebraniu poprzedniego medalu jedź na szynie prosto do liany. Po wskoczeniu na drugą lianę zniszcz Egg Gunnery i wskocz w spring. Złapiesz się kolejnej liany i będziesz mógł zdobyć medal. # W drugiej sekcji. Ukryty po lewej stronie w pierwszym bagnie. # Musisz wspiąć się na filary starożytnych ruin, aby zdobyć medal. # Po zebraniu szóstego medalu odwróć się i dostań na szeroki spring. Pokonaj latających przeciwników i wskocz na szynę aby zebrać medal. # Znajdź kwiat lotosu na bagnie i wybij się za jego pomocą na drewniany pomost. Następnie odwróć się aby zebrać medal na kamiennym filarze. # Wróć na drewniany most i podążaj nim. Powinieneś zobaczyć w oddali drugi most, pod którym ukryty jest dziewiąty medal. # Wróć na poprzedni drewniany most i wskocz w spring. Za pomocą liany dostań się na wyższy most. Podążaj nim. Na końcu musisz pokonać latających przeciwników i wskoczyć kolejną lianę, potem tęczowy pierścień, a następnie wylądować na szynie z medalem. Medale Rouge # Szybuj cały czas prosto, aż znajdziesz korytarz z dezaktywowanymi robotami. Zniszcz je aby odblokować medal ukryty pod kamienną podłogą w tym samym korytarzu. # Wespnij się na mury które otaczały wspomniany korytarz. Idź po nich aż znajdziesz trzy wystające filary. Na jednym z nich umieszczony jest medal. # Po zebraniu drugiego medalu poszybuj na filary na lewym krańcu mapy, gdzie jest pełno wody. # Poszybuj na najdalej wysunięty filar na lewym końcu mapy. Kiedy się odwrócisz powinieneś zauważyć większy filar, na ścianie którego unosi się medal. # Poszybuj na wyspę naprzeciwko 4 medalu. Zniszcz wszystkich pilnujących jej przeciwników aby pojawił się medal. # Filar obok wspomnianej wyspy. Omiń lianę i wespnij się na niego. # Po zebraniu szóstego medalu poszybuj lekko w lewo i zniszcz stertę drewnianych skrzyń która skrywa medal. # Po zebraniu siódmego medalu odwróć się i idź cały czas prosto. Medal ukryty jest pod kamiennym mostem. # Po zebraniu dziewiątego medalu poszybuj na wyspę na wprost. Zniszcz przeciwników aby odblokować medal ukryty pod podłogą. # Filar obok drzewa na wyspie z dziewiątym medalem. Medale Silvera # Ukryty za filarem wielkiej drewnianej bramy. # Po zebraniu pierwszego medalu idź dalej wyznaczoną ścieżką. Na rozwidleniu skręć w prawo. Wykorzystaj skrzynie do podlecenia na górę i zebrania medalu na końcu ścieżki. # Po zebraniu medalu skocz w dół i omiń Egg Gunnery. Przeskocz na platformę z dwiema wybuchowymi skrzyniami. W pobliżu znajduje się medal. # Po przejściu przez pierwszy punkt kontrolny wskocz na lianę, a następnie poleć na platformę z drewniany skrzyniami. Idź prosto, a następnie poleć na większe ruiny po lewej stronie. Medal znajduje się na mniejszych ruinach obok. # Wróć na dużą platformę i zeskocz na wyspę na dole. Podnieś fragment ziemi, który zakrywa medal. # Zawróć i strzel skrzynią w owoc, aby przywołać żółwia. Wskocz na jego skorupę i w odpowiednim momencie zbierz medal. # Po opuszczeniu skorupy żółwia wskocz na drewniany pomost i idź wyznaczoną ścieżką. Kiedy zobacz dwa Egg Guardiany medal będzie ukryty pod podłogą. Podnieś kamienną blokadę aby zdobyć medal. # Po zebraniu siódmego medalu wykorzystaj skrzynie aby podlecieć do pobliskiego pnia drzewa. Znajduje się na nim medal. # Aktywuj pień na którym znajdował się ósmy medal. Idź dalej aż znajdziesz drugi pień. Dostań się za jego pomocą na kolejną platformę i skręć w lewo aby wskoczyć na lianę. Dzięki niej dostaniesz się na platformę ze springiem i skoczysz na wyższy most. W miejscu trasy pierścieni poleć na wysoki filar świątyni i zbierz medal. # Wróć na drewniany most. Obok niego znajduje się wiszący w powietrzu medal. Galeria Ruiny Tropical Jungle.png Tropical Jungle 1.png Tropical Jungle 2.png Egg Flyer 1.png Tropical Jungle 3.png Tropical Jungle 4.png Tropical Jungle 5.png Tropical Jungle 6.png Tropical Jungle 7.png Tropical Jungle 8.png Tropical Jungle 9.png Tropical Jungle 10.png Tropical Jungle 11.png Tropical Jungle 12.png Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Tropical Jungle nie pojawia się w trybie tag mode. Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Kategoria:Tematyka lasu Kategoria:Tematyka starożytnych ruin